Torn
by nikpik
Summary: Troy's little sister, Katie, is torn between two boys. She's torn between a boy she can never have and a boy that longs to be with her.Meanwhile, what is Troy up to? Total Troypay. RyanxOC ChadxOC TroyxSharpay
1. Chapter 1

**Torn**

**Prolouge**

**Sarah Katherine Bolton hated her name. She tried to make do with it, however. By the time she was four, she had dubbed herself "Katie" and that is, to this day, what everyone called her, and if you called her Sarah, you would be in a world of trouble.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_His voice echoed in my mind. The only problem was I couldn't figure out what he was saying or who he was. There, I can see him now, but his face still wasn't clear. All I could tell was his bright blue eyes and moppy blonde hair was as clear as mud on a snowy day. That's all I could make out through the thick, blinding fog._**

**Katie Bolton was dreaming. The same dream had happened for countless nights now, but she couldn't tell what it meant.**

**Suddenly the Bolton's front door opened and a young man walked in.**

**"Sarah Katherine!" a sing-songy voice called out.**

**Katie groggily sat up from the couch. Her sandy blonde hair falling over one of her two hazel colored eyes. "I know no one by that name" she told the boy, sitting a little higher up. She was wearing an old T-shirt and dark blue jeans that she had put on when she woke up earlier that morning, but being the Bolton that she was, she was not a morning person just like her father and brother. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Katie said, sighing a little. She hated being woken up just as she thought she was going to figure out who the blonde-haired boy in her dreams was.**

**"What, a guy can't visit his best friend?" Chad Danforth said, pretending to be offended.**

**"Not without an invitation, he can't."**

**"Well, is Troy here?" Chad said, not bothering to try to be funny anymore.**

**Katie yawned. "He's still in the shower I think."**

**Chad tried a different question. "When's he going to be out?"**

**Katie stood up, took one of the apples from the bowl on the table, then walked to the staircase that leads to my room, "Do I look like an entertainer?" Katie said sardonically.**

**"What's wrong?" Chad said, once again pretending to be annoyed at me. He walked a few inches closer to Katie, concern in his eyes behind the faked annoyance. **

**"Nothing...I just didn't get enough sleep last night"**

**Chad apparantly felt this was a good time to lighten the mood, "Having _nightmares?_" he said, grinning.**

**"Dreams, Chad. Dreams." I said, turning to walk up the stairs.**

**"What kind of dream?"**

**Katie debated on whether she should tell him about the mysterious blue-eyed boy from her dreams. Deciding against it, she said, "Just dreams"**

**At that moment, Troy walked out of the bathroom in his jeans. "What dreams are we talking about here?"**

**"My dreams of you putting on a shirt." Chad said hastily.**

**"Why are you in my house?" Troy asked him, walking towards the staircase.**

**"Can't a best friend visit you sometimes?!" Chad said in an exasperated tone.**

**"Not without an invitation he can't" Troy said while throwing on the red Wildcats T-shirt that had been draped over his forearm.**

**"You and your sister are so much alike!" Chad exclaimed.**

**"No we're not!" Katie and Troy said simutaneosly.**

**Chad raised an eyebrow, "Point proven."**

**"Chad, where are we going?" Troy said, bypassing me down the stairs.**

**"To Zeke's." Chad said.**

**Katie walked up the steps quietly, letting the boys leave until--**

**"Where do you think you're going?" Chad said to me as I was at the top step.**

**"My room...?" Katie asked. She wondered if this was one of those mind games that Chad does, even though he really doesn't understand them himself.**

**"No you're not. You're coming with us." he replied.**

**"Why? I haven't tagged along with you guys since the third grade!" I said, going into my room and picking up a new, red and white shirt.**

**I heard Chad yell form downstairs, "The guys and I think it's time for you to join us agian!"**

**I slipped the new shirt on, then walked back down the stairs. "And you think this because...?"**

**Chad opened his mouth to say something, but Troy interrupted him, "Chad though it would be nice if you came. He said so himself."**

**Chad incoherently mumbled something to himself as I raised an eyebrow skeptically at him.**

**Chad blushed then said, "C'mon...if you don't want to go, Katie, you don't have to."**

**"Oh, I'm coming." she said, taking Troy's warm-up jacket off of the coat rack and onto my shoulders.**

**"Gee, thanks" Troy said, following Chad out the door.**

**Katie smiled at her brother innocently then followed him out of the house, closing the door on her way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Torn**

**Chapter 2**

**Katie followed her brother and her brother's best friend to Zeke Baylor's house. She had no idea what was in store for her, but little did she know Troy had a plan. He wanted her to get together with someone before she started her sophmore year at East High. Preferably one of his friends so he would know that the guy wasn't a lunatic wanting to kill her.**

**Chad, on the other hand, had a plan as well, but he wanted Katie to get together with someone completely different: Ryan Evans. They were almost perfect together in his mind. They both were fairly popular because of their siblings and both of them were single. It was just a matter of Ryan liking Katie and Katie liking Ryan. **

**Troy knocked on the door, and Zeke pulled it open. "Hey Troy, Chad!" he told them. Katie didn't mind being ignored, she was used to it after all the times she used to hang out with Troy. The only other person she was really used to hanging out with was Chad because he was constanly over at the Bolton's house. **

**Katie herself didn't have too many friends. She generally hung out with just Chad and Troy. She didn't like all the girly-girls that gossiped and talked about the importance of nail buds. She'd rather hang out with all the guys who _didn't _gossip. Who _didn't _care what their nails looked like.**

**"C'mon in guys. We're just hanging out. Who'd you bring with you?" Zeke asked Troy, leading the three of them into the house.**

**"You don't remember Katie? She's my little sister." Troy said, walking into the room.**

**Zeke just smiled at Katie as she followed Troy and Chad into the room. "Hey guys! Troy and Chad got here. This is Troy's little sister, Katie." Zeke said, announcing their arrival.**

**"I'm only a year younger" Katie said indignantly.**

**Troy smiled at his sister while Zeke just looked at her like she was an insane little girl who didn't know anything.**

**The other boys in the room Jason, Ryan, and a few other people from the basketball team looked at her with interest. **

**Jason, usually one to be quiet, said, "You look familiar..."**

**Chad spoke up for Katie, " She used to hang out with us... don't you remember, guys?"**

**All the boys in the room mumbled something unintelligent, except for Ryan, who remained silent. He was staring out the window, not really paying attention to what was going on around him.**

**While Zeke turned on a basketball game and all the guys except for Ryan watched, Katie sat in a chair next to Ryan's. She tried to see what he was looking at, but all she could figure was he was looking at the cars slowly go by the house.**

**"So you're name is Ryan...?" Katie asked, trying to make conversation.**

**Ryan looked over at Katie, "Yeah. What's your name? I wasn't paying attention earlier."**

**"Sara-- I mean Katie. Katie Bolton." Katie said, stumbling over her fist name.**

**Ryan smiled at her mistake. "So you're the infamous Katie Bolton?"**

**Something about Ryan reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Ryan had blue eyes...blonde hair...**

**Then it struck her. The boy from her dream. It was Ryan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Torn**

**Chapter 3**

**So many questions were running through Katie's mind, it was hard to think of them all. Why was Katie dreaming about Ryan? She'd never talked to Ryan except for today...she hadn't even know his name until Chad mentioned he would be there! And how had Ryan known about her? He said she was infamous...what had she done to make her that? **

**Troy must have noticed Katie's face, because he nudged Chad with his elbow and pointed at Katie, who was now staring at Ryan. Chad grinned.**

**"What are you so happy about?" Troy asked his friend.**

**"Oh...nothing" Chad replied, a large, goofy grin still plastered to his face.**

**Suddenly, Troy's cell phone rang. He answered it, saying, "Hello?" He was silent for a second then said, "Sharpay...I don't know..." he sighed. Pausing for another second he said, "Okay, okay... tomorrow... 7oclock. Sure." he said, hanging the phone up.**

**"Dude, how did Sharpay get your phone number?" Chad asked.**

**"I don't know. But I do know I'm going on a date with her tomorrow night at seven." Troy said, sighing.**

**"Oooh, a date with a mountain lion. Maybe you could write a book about your experience." Chad joked.**

**While the two boys were having their fun, little did they know Ryan was listening to their whole conversation. He wondered if Sharpay knew what they said about her when she wasn't around. Did they even know he was there in the first place? Ryan sighed. **

**Katie, coming out of her trance-like state, noticed Ryan sigh. "Anything wrong?" she asked him.**

**He looked up at her, wondering if she was for real. Before he got to answer, however, Chad came over to Katie, picked her up wedding-style, then carried her off.**

**"CHAD?!" Katie yelled in protest.**

**"KATIE?!" Chad yelled, mocking her.**

**"I was talking to someone!"**

**"I know, but Troy said it's time to leave." Chad said, still carrying her.**

**"Since when do you listen to Troy?" Katie asked, wondering what was up with Chad.**

**"Since I'm going to be staying with you all for fall break."**

**That day was the Saturday before fall break, meaning Chad would be living with the Bolton's all the way through fall break.**

**Katie groaned. "So every moment I spend awake, I'm probably going to be looking at you face?" she said, playing around with him.**

**Following Troy and carrying Katie, Chad replied, "That would be a yes. My parents are going away for the week. And don't you think my face is just beautiful?" **

**Katie blinked. "Do you really think I'm going to agree to that?"**

**Chad faked a hurt expression. "So I'm not beautiful?!"**

**"Hm..."**

**"Aww, come on!" Chad put on his best smile,"You have to say yes to this!"**

**"...You're cute, I must admit that..."**

**Chad did a victory dance, almost dropping Katie.**

**"But when you do that it makes your cuteness level drop dramatically."**

**A silence filled the air as no one spoke at all. Katie was thinking about her dreams about Ryan. She closed her eyes for just a second, but she had already fallen asleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Katie woke up next, she had just been dumped onto Chad's couch at his house. Troy was sitting the chair next to the couch, so she asked, "Troy...why are we at Chad's?"**

**"He had to pick up his things and his house is on the way to ours."**

**"Riiiiiight." Katie yawned. She layed her head on the arm of the couch, but couldn't get to sleep again.**

**"So what were you and Ryan talking about?" Troy asked.**

**"Nothing, really. We were _going _to until Chad picked me up on your demand." Katie yawned again. She really was tired. **

**"Umm-hmm..." Troy said. That was the sound he made when he didn't believe what Katie had to say.**

**"Really! He only said like... 7 words to me!" Katie said, becoming a little more alert than she was three minutes ago.**

**"I know, I know."**

**A few minutes later, Katie was once again asleep. **

**_He was walking closer to me now... never coming within five feet of me. Why was he coming, then going? I reached out to him, but he just turned and started to walk away. I called his name, "Ryan!" I yelled. He turned and stared hard at me. He looked as if he was going away again, but then I realized it was me that was moving farther from him. "Ryan!" I called again. I tried to move forward, but something seemed to be holding me back. Someone else was calling my name. "Katie!" they called. "Katie!" Now they were shaking me. _**

**"Katie, wake up, Katie!" Troy and Chad yelled at her.**

**She opened her eyes and noticed what was going on. She lazily slapped Troy and Chad on the back of their heads. "I was about ready to talk to him!" **

**"Talk to _Ryan,_ you mean?" Troy said.**

**"How...how'd you know?" Katie asked her brother.**

**"You've just been yelling his name for the last 5 minutes." Chad said calmly from Katie's side. Two bags were on the ground, and Katie was assuming all of Chad's things were in the two bags.**

**"Well...um..." Katie started. Luckily, Troy looked at his watch and said, "C'mon, we have to go, mom and dad are expecting us at our house in 10 minutes." **

**Katie yawned, "Chad, carry me to my house."**

**"Why should I?" Chad said, fumbling with the straps on his bags.**

**"Because you're nice?" **

**"Well who's going to carry my bags?" Chad said, contradicting her.**

**"Troy, duh" Katie said.**

**Troy made no protest at this statement like Katie thought he would. Chad just shrugged. "Works for me. C'mon princess." Chad said, picking Katie up like he had before.**

**With Troy picking up Chad's two bags and Chad with Katie, the three of them left for Troy's house.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Torn**

**Chapter 4**

**When Katie woke up, she, once again, had no clue where she was. Opening her eyes, she realized she was in her small, cramped room once more. Looking at her alarm, she realized it was 11:30pm already. Had she really slept in that long? Her stomach growled, making Katie realize she really _had _slept in that late and skipped dinner in the process.**

**She creeped down the hall, past Troy's room and down the stairs. Seeing a light on, she wondered who was still up at this hour. Walking a little closer, she saw Chad digging in their refrigerator. "Chad?" Katie asked, inching closer to the boy.**

**Turning his head, Chad saw Katie and smiled. "Finally up?"**

**Katie smiled, then took the other half of the sandwhich that Chad was eating and took a large bite out of it. When she swallowed, she said, "Thanks for the sandwhich."**

**Chad, who was looking away at the time, turned around and stated bluntly, "That...that was mine!"**

**Taking another bite and swallowing it, Katie said, "So? I'm hungry. At least you _had _dinner." Katie noticed Chad's soda sitting on the counter, so she picked it up and took a swig. The carbonated drink tasted even better when it was someone else's.**

**"Why are you eating my midnight snack?" Chad asked, eyebrow raised.**

**"Well, first of all, I didn't have any food all day. Second of all, I'm a Bolton and Bolton's have to eat three to four square meals a day. Third of all, it's not midnight yet." Katie said, finishing her mini-speech with an innocent smile.**

**Chad mumbled something and pulled another soda out of the fridge. The two sat at the table, not saying anything. **

**Katie was thinking about Ryan when Chad said, "So...any boys in your life nowadays?"**

**"No...any girls in yours?" Katie replied, finishing Chad's sandwhich.**

**"No...but this one girl does catch my eye..." **

**" Ooh, what's her name?" Katie said, paying full attention to Chad.**

**"Taylor McKessie...she's on the Scholastic Decathalon team and is looking really fine, if you know what I mean." Chad said, wiggling his eyebrows in a goofy way.**

**"You're impossible, Chad. That's good that you like someone other than a cheerleader for once though." Katie said, finishing with another drink of soda.**

**"I'm not impossible. I'm just irrisistable." Chad said, grin on his face.**

**Rolling her eyes, Katie said, "Why aren't you in bed?" she looked at the clock on the oven, " It's 12:30am. And don't come back with the same question; I've been asleep since 5."**

**Chad shrugged; "I don't sleep til 3 or 4 sometimes. Usually Troy stays up with me, but he was being a dork again." **

**"He's like that alot. Wouldn't even stay up with me to watch a movie that aired at midnight." Katie said, rolling her hazel eyes.**

**The two continued talking for hours on end, until they ended up on the couch in the Bolton's living room, watching an old episode of Friends. Eventually, Chad was laying on the end of the couch with Katie laying her head on his chest, both of them asleep. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Torn**

**Chapter 5**

**When Troy walked down the stairs the next morning, he did not expect to see his sister and his best friend cuddled together on the Bolton's couch. Actually, that was the last thing he expected to see. After his brain had registered what he was seeing, he yelled, "WAKE UP" as loud as his junior-year lungs would let him.**

**Katie, who's head was under Chad's, jumped up, knocking Chad in the jaw by accident, waking him up.**

**"OWWW" Chad yelled, raising his hand to his jaw to make she nothing was broken, just as Katie yelled, "OW!"**

**Troy, being the cause of this, cracked up laughing. "Awwwww, you two would be the _cutest _couple!" Troy said, mocking them in a high-pitched voice.**

**Katie looked up at Chad; his face was beet red. Katie herself, was blushing, but only because her brother had seen her in such an akward position.**

**Chad, on the other hand, was blushing because of Troy's tauning. He, for a few years, had a crush on Katie. She wasn't one to squeal when a boy band came to town, or run away disgusted when someone cut their leg when the boys were camping with her.**

**Troy obviously didn't know this yet, because if he did, he would be all over Chad's case about it.**

**Katie grumbled something angrily to Troy, but he didn't quite hear her. "What was that?" he asked.**

**Katie didn't get a chance to answer, as her father walked up the stairs from the bedroom downstairs.**

**"Morning, crew!" he said happily with a bounce in his step.**

**"Hey dad" Troy and Katie said while smiling. Chad on the other hand, said "Mornin' Coach" for you see, Mr. Bolton (Jack Bolton) was also the coach for East High's basketball team, which Chad was also on.**

**"You do know you don't have to dcall me 'Coach' outside of practice, right?" Jack asked Chad.**

**He nodded in response then stood up to get out of thet clothes he was in. While he was walking up the stairs, Jack said, "So what do you have planned for night, guys?**

**Troy answered, "Well, Katie and Chad were going to a movie--"**

**"WHAT?!" Chad and Katie yelled simutaneously.**

**"Don't you remember? Since I'm going with Sharpay, I called her last night while you" he nodded at Katie "were sleeping and you" he nodded at Chad" were eating all of our food. I asked her if you two could come."**

**"And what did she say?" Katie growled.**

**"She said that was fine as long as you two see a different movie."**

**Chad pretended to be angry as he made his way to Troy's room to change his shirt. Once he got there, he did a happy dance. He was finally going to go on a date with Katie!**

**While he was changing, Troy came up to her room and said, "Well, aren't you going to say thanks to your bestfriend?"**

**Startled, Chad slipped his new shirt on completely (he had it half on when Troy came in), then said, "Wh--What are you talking about?"**

**"You like Katie." Troy said, grin on his face.**

**"How did you know?"**

**"Dude, the better question would be how I _didn't _know. It's obvious." Troy said, still grinning.**

**"And you're ok with it?"**

**"Duh. It _is _ a little weird, but I'll get used to it. The hardest part will be convincing Katie to like you back!"**

**Chad grinned. "I'll just have to use the old Danforth charm."**

**Troy paused for a second. "You do that." he said. "It won't be a formal date though, you do realize."**

**"It _won't?! _Then what _will _it be?" Chad asked, dumbfounded. He was looking forward to having some alone time with Katie again.**

**"Ryan is coming, Sharpay said he didn't have anything to do, and when she asked him he said he'd come. The only problem is, he thought all of us were sitting together. And he's not going to sit with Sharpay and I. You, Katie and Ryan are all going to see a different movie away from us." Troy said, explaining the whole thing.**

**"Why, what are you two going to do the whole time? Make out?"**

**"No! Sharpay said she just wanted it to be the two of us." Troy said indignantly.**

**"Well maybe I want it to just be Katie and I!"**

**"Well good luck trying to get Sharpay to agree with that!" Troy said, a chuckling lightly.**

**"I was trying to get Ryan and Katie together, but if I can have her..." Chad said, trailing off towards the end.**

**"I'd rather she have you than Evans. He's sorta creepy...wearing those hats all the time? Besides, he never says that much at all. Sorta freaky." Troy said, shuddering.**

**"He's nice...I think." Chad said, shrugging. "He looks nice, anyway."**

**"Whatever. C'mon, breakfast is ready."**

**The two boys walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, smelling the delightful smell of sausage, scrambled eggs, buttered toast and orange juice. "Wow, dad, you outdid yourself" Troy said, sitting down at one of the four chairs that surrounded the circular table.**

**"Yeah, Coach, this looks great!" Chad said, sitting next to Troy. Katie had yet to arrive to the breakfast table.**

**"So, what's going on tonight?" Jack asked, sitting down across from his son.**

**"We're all going to the movies with Sharpay and Ryan" Troy said, taking a bite of sausage. "We don't know what we're going to see, though." **

**"Okay, but as long as you get back by 12:30, I'm fine with it. Any later than that and all three of you will be grounded for break." Jack said, taking a sip of coffee.**

**"But--" Chad opened his mouth to protest, but Coach Bolton cut him off, "Your parents gave me permission to ground you in the event you misbehave, which, as they tell me, seems to be quite often."**

**Chad blushed just as Katie walked down the stairs wearing a red and white shirt with 'Bolton' on the back. The shirt used to belong to Troy, but he let her wear it since it got too small. Besides, she was a Bolton too.**

**"What'cha blushing about?" Katie said, grabbing some biscuits and sausage, sitting down across from Chad.**

**"Oh, nothing."**

**"Umm-hmm" Katie said, digging into her plate of food.**

**The four ate in silence for awhile, until Troy stood up to put his plate in the sink for someone to do the dishes. "Troy, sit back down, we have to decide who's going to do the dishes." Jack said, motioning for his son to sit down.**

**Troy and Chad both said, "Katie!" Just as Katie said, " Chad!"**

**"Well, I wasn't going to have you vote. Every three days one of you will do the dishes. You will each do the dishes three times. See how that works?" Jack said, smiling.**

**"But dad...when will you do the dishes?" Katie asked, putting on her sweet face.**

**"Never. You three are old enough. Besides, I'm going to clean and do all the chores around here. All _you _three have to do is dishes. Don't you feel lucky?"**

**Chad, Troy and Katie all muttered something along the lines of "Yeah, whatever" then Troy asked, "Well, who's doing the dishes today?"**

**"The oldest." **

**"HA! Chad, you're older!" Troy said happily, pointing at him with an amused face.**

**"WHAT?! You were just bragging about being older last week in math class!" Chad said indignantly, standing up and putting his plate in the sink. **

**"Boys!" Katie said, putting her plate ontop of Chad's. "Chad is a 12 months older than me, and Troy is 14, therefore Troy is the older one." she smiled. Math was easy.**

**While Troy did the dishes, Katie and Chad decided to play some basketball. Getting his faithful ball, which he named Baby George, Chad was all ready to play. **

**With both of them ready, Chad and Katie started the game. Chad was winning towards the beginning, but afterwords, Katie was in the lead. **

**About half way through the game, however, Katie tripped on Chad's foot and feel backwords on her back. Since her foot originally tripped on his ankle, she pulled him down with her, causing him to be on her stomach, faces two inches away from eachother. **

**This is how Troy found the two seconds later when he came out to the court to referee the game.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Torn**

**Chapter 6**

_**Previously**_

_**About half way through the game, however, Katie tripped on Chad's foot and feel backwords on her back. Since her foot originally tripped on his ankle, she pulled him down with her, causing him to be on her stomach, faces two inches away from eachother. **_

**"What are you two doing?!" Troy said, walking closer to the two, incredulous.**

**Troy found his best friend and little sister outside on the basketball court, Chadon his stomach onto of Katie's stomach.**

**Both of them were blushing furiously, not able to move.**

**"Chad, dude, I said you could date her, not crush her!" Troy said, lecturing his friend.**

**"You said WHAT?!" Katie asked, pushing Chad off of her.**

**Chad couldn't believe how she was acting...like he wasn't there at all. **

**"I said Chad could date you! So what?" Troy said, shrugging his shoulders.**

**"So? Maybe I don't want to date Chad!Maybe I want to date someone else!" Katie said, standing up to her brother. Maybe she didn't want to date that big-headed basketball player! She couldn't always do what Troy wanted and still be happy.**

**"I gave him permision, I never said he had to! But why were you two like that just a second ago?" Troy asked, one eyebrow raised.**

**"I tripped, genius!"**

**"Katie, calm down, I'm just looking after you!" Troy said, the anger was apparent in his voice.**

**"Well, stop! I don't need a body guard!"**

**And with that, Katie stomped off into the house, slamming the door angrily.**

**An akward silence filled the air around the two boys. Chad, who was sitting on the ground, decided to break the silence by saying, "Whoa"**

**Troy was once again at a loss of words. He didn't expect Katie to go off on him! Why won't she let him look after her? What was the crime in that?**

**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chad sat at Troy's desk, contemplating the previous ten minutes. The way Katie had reacted to what Troy said...it was frightening.**

**He has started a letter to Katie, but always got stuck on the third word. The only words he had written were "Dear Katie"**

**He decided writing a letter wasn't exactly the best way to confront Katie about his feelings for her. Maybe tonight he would talk to her...if she was even coming, that is.**

**Sighing, Chad threw his pencil down and layed on Troy's bed, his arms and legs spread out.**

**He could understand Katie not liking him, but he suspected she liked Evans more! Sure, he wanted the two to date before, but now that Katie knew he liked her, he wasn't so sure he liked the idea of Ryan and Katie going out together after all.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sharpay Evans was ecstatic by the time it was 6:00. Troy, Chad and his litte sister...what was her name? Kay...Kayley? Oooh, yeah, Katie...they were all coming to pick her and Ryan up so all five of them could go to the movies, but the special part was she and Troy would be alone! Chad, Katie and Ryan would all be in a different theatre, so Troy and herself would be alone together and maybe Troy would see they were perfect together! **

**It's a good thing Ryan was being sneaky again...he was the one who found Troy's cell phone number in the first place. **

**Sharpay smiled. Sometimes Ryan was so useful! She walked into her personal closet, thumbing through her clothes. Nothing seemed to be perfect! After 10 minutes, she decided to wear kahki pants that went down just below her knees and a blue low-cut, sleeveless blouse. Her sandy-blonde hair was down, hanging on her shouldlers. For accessories, she put on two blue bracelets and a blue and white polka-dotted hairband. Smiling at her reflection in her full-sized mirrior, she flounced out of the room and promplty walked down the stairs.**

**Across the hall, however, Ryan was having problems of his own. Now one to hang outt with otehrs, he didn't know what to wear. Shrugging, he pulledon some faded jeans and a striped black and white polo shirt. He added a black fedora hat for show, then looking at the watch strapped to his wrist, he figured he had enough time to play a quick song on the guitar.**

**It was only 6:30, after all, Troy and company wouldn't be here until at least 7:00. Ryan walked to his closet again and took the acoustic guitar off of it's stand. Sitting on his bed, he put the guitar on his knee and began playing.**

_**Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take   
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul   
My hand is out, just grab a hold   
Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream  
Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance   
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente **  
_

**Little did he know, time was flying by, and Troy and company had arrived.**


	7. Chapter 7

Torn

Chapter 7

Katie, annoyed, stood behind Chad and her brother, waiting for someone to answer the door. Troy had rung the doorbell a few minutes ago, and the trio were started to wonder if the twins were even home.

Finally, Sharpay answered the door, said, "Come on in!" very nicely.

Chad, suspicious, walked in after his friend, then took a look around the Evans' house

It was a very grand home with white walls and white trim; most of this house (even the outside) was white. A large staircase was in view from the foyer where the four were standing. It had gold banisters and about thirty steps that led to the second floor. To the left of the staircase was a hallway that led to the kitchen, then a door that went to thee dining room. To the right was the living room, and another door that went downstairs.

Arriving at the base of the stairs, Sharpay smiled, saying, "Hold on a second..."

She walked towards the staircase, and yelled, "Ryan!"

Getting no response, she walked closer to Troy, and then said, "Could you go upstairs and get Ryan? I would, but I can't walk up stairs very well in these shoes...I might trip!" She whined, faking a smile.

Troy must have either fallen for her act, or wanted to be the gentlemen, because he said, "Better yet I'll send Katie up..." he motioned for Katie to go up the steps, "Go on!"

Earning a glare from Katie, Troy smirked as his sister climbed the long staircase up to the second floor. Looking around, she saw three doors; all zigzag from each other, lined up and down the long hallway.

Each of the doors were painted different colors, but had no other way of telling who lived in each room. One door was obviously Sharpay's, on account of the door was solid pink; an obvious giveaway.

The other doors were blue and green, both on the right side of the hall, unlike Sharpay's, which was on the left side.

Deciding to try the green door first (because it was closer to her), she slowly walked to it and knocked. Upon hearing no reply, Katie shrugged and walked to the blue door which was about 10 feet away.

This time she knew someone was in the room; Katie could hear the faint strumming of an acoustic guitar and the soft voice signing along to the quiet melody.

_She calls me from her car_

_Idling in the rain_

_And tells me it's too hard_

_To handle all the pain_

_The pain of her wanting more_

_And me wanting the same_

Ryan paused. Katie took this opportunity to knock on the door. A small, "One second" was heard, and about three minutes later, Ryan opened the door.

"Sharpay send you?" the blonde asked, closing the door behind him as he walked out of his room.

"Troy, actually."

"Older siblings...at least you only have one. Unless there's another Bolton I've never heard of." Ryan asked, smiling pleasantly.

Katie grinned, "No, just Troy and I. You have two siblings?"

"Yeah, Sharpay and our brother, Sean. He's a freshman in college. That's who stays in the green room if you were wondering." Ryan told her while the two passed the green door.

"So you're the youngest?"

Ryan nodded, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "By ten minutes."

The two walked down the long staircase ("Why does your staircase have to be so long?") and arrived at the other three teens just as Chad looked as if he wanted to slap Sharpay.

Troy smiled at the arrival of his sister and friend (sort of). "You guys ready?"

Everyone agreed and walked out of the Evans' house. They walked the block and a half journey to the movie theatre, and once in line for tickets, Sharpay said, "Ok, Ryan, you're going to a separate movie with Chad and that other girl..."

"Katie?" Troy supplied.

"Yeah, her."

"You _do _know her name isn't that hard to remember?" Troy asked, growing impatient with his blonde haired date.

Sharpay shrugged and turned around to face the ticket booth where the tickets were being sold.

Katie was touched that Troy somewhat stood up for her, but remembering the afternoon's events, she immediatly disregarded them.

Troy paid for everyone's tickets to the two separate movies, despite Ryan's protest to pay for his own.

Both movies started at 7:45, so when the time came, the one group of five split into two groups: one of three (Chad, Katie and Ryan) and one of two (Sharpay and Troy.)

The trio silently walked into the theatre, and Chad, being the gentleman, held the heavy purple and gold door open for Ryan and Katie.

Troy, however, had no such luck, as Sharpay absolutely _insisted, _on talking about herself while the two entered. Troy didn't even bother holding the door open.

**A/N: Hey people. I dunno why I haven't had any other author notes. Anyway, i'm writing this for school, but I've had ideas, and I think it might be a series, but i'm still not sure. I'll develop that idea. Anway, if you can guess what song Ryan is singing (and who sings it!) above...uhm...I sadly have no prize, but I would like to know if you can guess that song. :D**

**-nikpik (Nicole)**


End file.
